Young Justice's Funniest Moments
by MasterOfTheAster
Summary: Random one-shots about Young Justice. What happens outside of the episodes?
1. A Trip To the Mall

**I'm bored…**

**I'm also quite whelmed…**

**I have no school today…**

**LET'S WRITE A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS! **

**Teehee! XD**

**I don't own Young Justice**

"Well, yeah, I mean, I figured, if some people are _overwhelmed_ and some people are _underwhelmed _can't people be just plain whelmed?" Wally asked the blonde girl in the mall. The team was just hanging out, and Wally was waiting for Robin, Kaldur, and Conner on a bench outside some random store. While the girls all went to some _girly _store, like Pink or something else gross.

"Oh, _you _figured that?" Conner said from behind Wally making him jump ten feet kin the air.

"Uh… well…I mean… erm…"

"Dude, if you can't originate, **don't **imitate!" Robin smirked.

The girl Wally was flirting with rolled her hazel eyes, scoffed and walked away.

"No! Wait, Stephanie!" Wally called after her.

"It's Stacy, moron!" Stacy yelled at him.

Robin cackled, Conner snickered, and even Kal gave a smirk.

"Do you want to go to the food court? We are supposed to meet the girls there in five minutes." Kaldur asked them.

"Sounds asterous." Conner replied.

"DUDE! If you can't **originate **don't **imitate**!" Wally said with a dead serious look on his face.

Robin just shook his head and pinched his forehead.

**Please feel free to click on that LOVELY blue button that says: Review this chapter.**

**It makes me feel happy!**

**Oh, and this is before my little spitfire. I love them too much to make Wally cheat on Artemis.**

**I was so happy when I saw they were still together.**


	2. Spelling Games

**OK, NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Wow, guys! Keep the reviews coming! Also, feel free to give suggestions!**

**Alright:**

"So, wanna hear a funny joke?" Robin walked up to Conner and Wally, who were sitting on the couch watching TV (yes, _real _TV, not static!).

"Not really…" Conner said, looking over Robin to see the football game, which was playing on the screen behind Robin.

"OK, let me tell you this one!" Robin said.

"Actually, I'd rather hear the funny one…" Wally said, hoping to get this over with so his best friend away from the TV.

"OK, what do ducks say when they're done shopping?"

"Ducks shop?" Supey asked.

"No, it's a joke" Rob replied.

"I dunno, what?" Wally asked.

"Just put it on my bill!"

"har har…" Conner said, still looking over Robin's shoulder. "Ooh, fumble…" he muttered.

"I don't get it…" Wally said.

"Want me to repeat it?"

"NO!" Conner shouted.

"OHHHH! NOW I get it! Ducks' beaks are also called bills! Ha-ha!"

"Man, Wally, you are S-L-O-W!" Robin smirked.

"wha-ohhh! I am NOT slow!"

"You are." Conner told him, not looking up from the screen.

"OK, fine W-A-T-R wait…" Wally took out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"W-A-T-E-R-M-" He started.

"Watermelon?" Robin asked.

"Guys, GO PLAY YOUR SPELLING GAMES SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Conner looked away from the TV for the first time.

**You like?**

**R&R!**


	3. Homework Problems

**YO! I got my braces off, dudes!**

**Teehee~!**

**OK:**

"Hey Rob?" Wally asked his best friend. Wally was sitting on the couch doing homework.

Robin was in the kitchen pouring himself some water.

"What?" Robin started to cough.

"Can you help me with this equation?" Wally asked.

Robin, who was coughing like crazy now, said in between coughs, "yeah, sure"

"Like, now?" Wally asked.

"I'm (cough) a little (cough) busy (cough) this sec-(cough)ond…" Robin said in between more crazy coughs, before falling on the floor.

"Well, then!" Wally seemed offended.

Suddenly Megan walked in.

"Oh my God! Robin, Are you OK?" she asked helping him up.

"I dunno (cough) why don't you ask _Kid Idiot_ over there?" Robin gave one last cough before walking out.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY HOMEWORK?" Wally called after him, making Robin face palm.

**Something very similar happened to me and my best friend, so I decided, WHY NOT? Hee hee!**

**So peeps, subscribe to my story, review this chapter, and feel free to visit my oh so very long profile!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Hair Trouble

**You peeps are awesome! Thanks for the reviews and subscribes!**

**Ok, this is based off of an idea my friend, Mrs. Dick Grayson gave me.**

**Any suggestions you guys have, just Review or PM me or something.**

**AND HERE COMES WALLY'S STUPIDIDTY!**

**Wally: hey!**

**Me: uh… hi?**

**Bruce: *eyeroll* she doesn't own Young Justice**

**Wally: Thank God…**

"OK, each time you pull one person's hair the number accumulates by one" Robin grinned.

"Alright! You each have one minute to run. Aaaaannnd…GO!" Wally said.

The entire young justice team, minus Kaldur, who, A has no hair, and B was going to keep score, ran off to somewhere in the mall.

**-meep- (that's a line...)**

Artemis saw someone with ginger hair, somewhere in the food court.

'Figures Baywatch is here…' she smiled, ran over and pulled his hair.

"ONE POINT!" She said both aloud, and in the mental link, as the rules were, so the rest of the team would know.

"Dang iiiiiiiit!" Wally said as Arty ran off.

**-meep- (that's also a line...)**

"llup taht nrubua riah!" Zatanna said quietly, making Megan's hair get a tug.

"Hello, Megan!" Megan smiled and used her telepathic powers to pull Zatanna's hair before they both laughed and ran off screaming at the same time mentally "ONE POINT! JINX, YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

**-meep- (that's a line, too...)**

"Aright, Supey, on the count of three?" Rob asked looking at the clone.

"Three!" Conner said and ran off.

"One point!" He grinned.

"GAH! DANG IT!" Wally screamed.

Suddenly a cackle was heard.

"OW! DUDE!"

"Heheh! One point for me!" The Boy Wonder smirked.

**-meep- (that's another line...)**

"Ok," Wally said quietly, "I see her…"

He ran over to the girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and pulled it.

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, YOU MORON?" a girl who was obviously not Artemis shouted.

"Uh…one point?"

"Hey, Wally, Watchya doin?" Artemis walked over to her boyfriend.

"I uh..erm..um…EEP!" He ran off.

"Sorry… It's just a game us and our friends are playing… and you look like me from the back…" Artemis tried explaining.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST IMMATURE FREAKS!" The random girl said.

Suddenly Conner and Robin came up.

Robin was about to pull Arty's hair, before he realized some random girl was yelling at her.

"And if that's your idea of entertainment, YOU'RE ALL STUPID!" The obnoxious blonde finished.

"Hey! YOUR FACE IS STUPID!" Robin said. As the rest of the team came towards them.

The girl scoffed, flipped her hair and walked away.

"So… wanna go another round?"

"sounds cool!"

"OK…annnd GO!"

**Do you love iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~?**

**Please review! Even a smiley makes me happy!**

**OK?**

**Ok!**

**Good…**

**This is getting awkward…**

***makes a heart out of fingers and hold above head* BIBBLE!**


	5. Time For Ice Cream

**Shalom Amigos!**

**So, FYI if I don't update soon, I'm going to camp on June 25 for 4 weeks, but I still love reviews, so make me happy and fill up my inbox with reviews over the month!**

**I own nothing.**

**Robin: Oh yeah? What about clothes? What about books? WHAT ABOUT FOOD?**

**Me: Fine. I don't own YOUNG JUSTICE. Happy?**

**Robin: yes. I reeeeallly hope you don't own YJ! You'd probably make the Joker beat me with a crowbar!*shudder***

**Me: ooh! GREAT IDEA!**

**Robin: Dang it!**

**Me: And on with the chapter!**

"Hey, Rob?" Wally asked his best friend from one of the couches in the Cave's living room.

"mmm?" His friend replied, opening his blue eyes from behind his glasses.

"What time is it?" the ginger-haired teen asked.

Robin, who was on another couch at an angle that he couldn't see the clock on the wall, looked at his bare wrist.

"Two o' clock"

"Hey! You're not even wearing a watch!"

"Well, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer…" Robin smirked.

"Guys, it's 4:30" Conner said from an armchair.

"Shoot, we're late! Batman's going to kill us!" Wally exclaimed, getting up.

"No, duh!" Robin said, getting up.

"Hey, can you guys take that bagof sour bears?" Megan called from the kitchen "No one's going to eat it"

"uh…fine." Robin said picking up the bag from the counter. "Let's go Wal-WHOA!" Wally interrupted Robin by picking him up and racing him to the Zeta-Beams.

"Recognized. Robin. B.0.1. Kid. Flash. B.0.3.

~ ~ ~meep~ ~ ~ (this is my version of a LINE on Fan-Fiction)

"You're late." Bruce said.

"I know… can we still get ice cream, anyways? PLEASE? Besides, we're supposed to meet Barbara there." Dick asked, pouting and using the puppy-dog eyes.

Wally immediately mimicked his best friend.

Bruce sighed.

"Fine, here's some money." He replied.

Wally and Dick started walking towards the ice cream shop.

Dick put his hands in his pocket, feeling something.

"Oh, right!" he said, walking into the shop, seeing the red head girl, and sitting down at the same table. "Hey, Barbara, want some candy?" Dick took out the bag of sour gummy bears.

Suddenly a blonde kid, about eight or nine ran up.

"I want candy!" he said.

"um…I don't know you!" Dick said, with a really creeped out face.

**The end!**

**I kind of took two short scenarios that happened to me, added a middle, and made it a little chapter.**

**Now I'm going to do review responses, because some peeps leave anonymous reviews. Others I'll reply to because it's fun.**

alex: **yeah, Robin! Let's make Zatanna win, for the fun of it! ;)**

anon: **Nobody said "look who's talking", but I'm sorry if you didn't find that funny…?**

xx ellabear xx: **haha! I know! It seems like a lot of fun! *cough* (I don't know what your cough was for, but mine was just for randomness XD) As you can see, I do update it often, however, I'm going to camp for 4 weeks, so I may not do more for a while after this. I'm glad you like them!**

ZS: **Yes, definitely! XD glad you like it! **

Mrs Dick Grayson:** no problem, Mrs. G! (; (see what I did there with the smiley? XD)Glad you loved it!**

umidk: **erm…glad you think it's funny! Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't know if I'll use that…Besides, I wouldn't know how to write that…Oh! I bet the genomorphs already taught him! XD**


End file.
